superdreuzelpersonaliafandomcom-20200213-history
2012 Broker Attacks
The 2012 Broker Attacks were a series of attacks on Broker, claiming several casualties. The attacks spread out on three following days in early June, 2012. They were carried out by 30 year old Jack Hydeman. The deadly rampage of Hydeman started on June 5th, 2012, when he entered the internet café in Broker. He took out a submachinegun, loaded with a 50 round magazine, and opened fire. He reloaded and emptied his clip once more before storming out of the building and fleeing the scene in a car. Within two minutes, Hydeman massacred five and wounds thirteen. One day later, on June 6th, Hydeman lobbed a grenade from a moving vehicle on the sidewalk in Cerveza Heights. Two are killed and two others are injured by flying shrapnell. Several hours later, a shooting commences on the street in front of the Schottler Hospital. Hydeman fails in an attempt to steal a car by forcing the driver out. When he tries to drive away, Hydeman shoots the driver and passenger. Both survived but were severely wounded. A second car is stopped. Hydeman shoots twelve rounds of his 9mm Glock 17 at the driver, but he survives as well. A neardy pedestrian carrying a handgun of his own fires several rounds at Hydeman. Hydeman shoots back and manages to hit the other twice, leaving him badly injured. A nurse who came to investigate the noise was shot and wounded. The driver of a taxi was shot and killed, while his passanger could flee the cab with a fleshwound. Hydeman fled the scene in the cab before LCPD arrived. On June 7th, Hydeman strikes again. The cab that was stolen from the shooting one day earlier was parked before the LCPD station in South-Broker. Hydeman placed a bomb in the car. The explosion that followed injured three pedestrians and destroyed one patrol car. At the same time, just one block away, Hydeman opened fire from another stolen car in front of the Perestroika Theatre. Six were injured. Hydeman used the same gun that was used in the Internet Café shooting two days earlier. On June 8th, Hydeman opens fire with his submachinegun inside the Hove Beach Subway Station. One is killed and seven are injured. Several hours later, Hydeman arms up for a deadly shooting spree in Willis. On Ellery Street, Hydeman shoots and kills two pedestrians and injures another one. Armed with an assault rifle and tons of ammunition, Hydeman starts shooting at everything that moves. LCPD officers are extra deployed in entire Broker after all the attacks and arrive on the scene quickly. Two LCPD officers are injured by Hydeman. Hydeman makes his way east, through the streets of Willis, and starts gunning down everyone he meets. Three are injured and one is killed. The LCPD make a second attempt to surround and arrest Hydeman, but clad in bulletproof clothing, Hydeman opens fire on the police. Three officers are shot. One is killed on the scene, while the second dies that night in the hospital. Hydeman flees the streets and enters the nearby park. Two more citizens are injured. One is killed in the park, as is one FIB officer that gives chase. Hydeman injures three more before he is fully surrounded by LCPD. He surrenders himself and Hydeman is taken into custody. In his deadly rampage, a total of 16 are killed. Hydeman managed to kill three law enforcement officers and injure another three. A total of 48 people were injured. When questioned, he mentioned wanting to be just like infamous mass murderer Robert Rainsworth, who killed thirty-four people one year earlier. Rainsworth still holds the record for most victims in a one man attack.